


Give New Things A Chance

by XxQueen_Wanhedaxx



Series: The Milkoviches and Ronni Mancy :) [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Mandy, Closeted Character, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gallavich breakup but its unimportant, M/M, Mickey/OFC is for friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx/pseuds/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx
Summary: Mickey and Ronni have something to talk about while Mandy and Vikki have a crazy night after too many drinks.....will everything work out?Not A Standalone fic, Please read Lying With You first :)





	Give New Things A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys so a few things before we begin:  
> There is a Gallavich breakup near the end but it is unmajor, but if that affects you to where you dont want to read it, thats okay I completely understand.  
> Mandy is explicitly with Ronni in this. if that affects you negatively, please dont read this.  
> This is not Gallavich centric but I promise Gallavich is coming and will always be there because who doesnt love our boys?  
> Anyway I think thats it, but please enjoy this story!

Vikki dashed to her car, heart pulsating out of her chest and headed to the Alibi. Sure, she would be early for hanging out with Mandy, but it was better than the alternative. She wasn't mad, just upset that Mickey didn't think he could trust her with this. She understood, being bisexual wasn't easy for her, especially with her Christian mother. She trusted him with her secret though, did he think that she would blurt out his? She wasn't like that, not at all. She respected boundaries. She respected secrecy, especially if it was a life or death secret and she might have even helped him protect it.

 

“Ronni, Ronni, Earth to Ronni. You in there? Hello?” Kev said.

 

“Hmm, what's up? Gimme a beer, Kev, it's been a long day and it ain't even fucking 3pm yet,” she said, snapping out of her thoughts.

 

“You okay? Something happen with your dad or some shit?” Kev looked at her inquisitively.

 

“Yeah, I'm good, Daddy's good. Just a rough day all around but it's gonna get better real soon.” Vikki looked at him and he swore he saw a twinkle in her eye. He knew that look.

 

“Who's the guy? Am I gonna have to teach him not to fuck with my favorite cousin’s heart?” Kev joked.

 

Vikki looked at him and smiled, leaning closer in, “Its not a guy.”

 

“Holy fuck, you're into chicks too?”

 

“How do you not know this? My dad and you are close as hell? Considering I'm the fucking reason Mom and him divorced, I figured the whole family knew.”

 

“You think he would do that to his baby girl? I don't think he would do that, so that's why no one knows. Anyway, who's the lucky girl that you're after?”

 

Suddenly the door to the Alibi opened and in came Mandy. She looked as gorgeous as ever, with her brunette hair flowing down her back and her piercing blue eyes. “Guess I wasn't the only  one early , huh, Ronni?”

 

Vikki beams brilliantly at Mandy and Kev knows. He hasn't seen her smile like this since she was 15 years old. It was written in the electric stare, that Mandy is the girl. He creeps away and lets the two of them enjoy each other's company.

 

“Heya, Mands. I wasn't expecting for you at least a few more hours. How was work?”

 

Mandy reaches for her friend , wrapping her in a soft, warm hug.  “It was shit, slow as all fuck. They let me fucking go early. So here I fucking am.”

 

Vikki returns the hug back pulling her closer and holding on a little too tight . _ Careful asshole, you don't want her to catch on how much you fucking want her.  _ “You look amazing, I wish I could look that good after working a shift.”

 

Mandy smirked. "You don't need to lie to me, I'm pretty sure I still smell like pancakes.”

 

“Well, if they smell incredible, then yes you do. Kev, get Mandy a beer, please.”

 

“You think I can't order my own fucking beer?” Mandy looks at VikkI  winking as she says , “Thanks, Kev.”

 

"Shush, I was being nice.”

 

“Hmm, sounds more like you were being my bitch,” Mandy said with amusement.

 

They were joking around, enjoying each other’s company for the better part of the night, until someone walks up behind Vikki, “Well, well if it isn't voluptuous Vikki? Why aren't you at work tonight? I missed you.”

 

Vikki tensed as she felt someone rub on her, but then relaxed as she heard the accompanying voice. It was one of her regulars, Eddie, from the strip club. She turned around and wrapped him in a hug. “Hey, Eddie, it’s good to see you. How are you tonight? Club sucked without me,huh?”

 

Mandy gave Vikki a cursory glance. _ The fuck does she do in a club? Holy shit, is she a fucking stripper? Definitely has the body for it. Fucking gorgeous _ . She snapped out of it as Vikki’s friend was walking off. “So, uh what do you exactly do in a fucking club?”

 

Vikki stared across the table at her for a quick moment before looking away. _Oh,shit._ After the momentary  adrenaline rush at the thought of what would happen if Mandy looked down at her for doing what she did, she looked at Mandy, smirking. “Well, ya know, I can show you better than I can tell you.”

 

Mandy looked nervous for about 5 seconds. “O...okay but I’m not fucking gay.”

 

Vikki looked at her with a devilish grin , “No one said you fucking were. We’re just hanging out.”

 

She used her phone as a music selector and put on Maybe by Teyana Taylor. She figured  that  the song sort of described what was going on in her head.  _ Maybe actions really did speak louder than words _ . She didn't know what it was about Mandy but she was intrigued by her and definitely loved being in her presence.  Definitely didn't  hurt that she was hot as fuck too.

 

As the song began, she let her mind wander because to be fucking honest, she hated the beginning part. She slowly strutted towards Mandy, rolling her hips as she went. Trailing her hands down  her curves in the barest of touch , she dropped to the floor seductively , accentuating the cleavage she was sporting.  Coming back up, she swayed her hips back and forth in a silly but still definitely fucking sexy way. As the beat quickened she began popping her ass.  As the music began slowing down again, she went behind Mandy, seductively stroking down her arms. “You like this song?” she talked as she danced, twirling and gyrating her lower body. She loved being a dancer, she loved showing off her body. She loved being independent. She loved being the center of attention, not having to really talk too much unless she was up close and personal with the customer.

 

_ Maybe it’s the liquor, maybe it’s the song _

_ Don’t know what it is, but you turn me on _

_ Maybe it's the bar, maybe it's the car _

_ Don't know what it is, maybe I'm in love _

 

As the chorus hit, Vikki began twirling and grinding directly on Mandy. Generally, she didn't enjoy doing that part with any customer, but with Mandy, she couldn't help but love it. She tried to maintain eye contact with Mandy to gauge her feelings because she didn't want her friend uncomfortable. But, in this position it was kind of hard, so she flipped around.

 

She surprised herself with how close they were, coming face to face with Mandy. Her eyes were  twinkling with something mischievous , and she was biting her lip. Vikki couldn't decide if Mandy was turned on or nervous but the look was definitely doing things to her.  _ Maybe I’m in love _ , the song finished out  breaking the electric current flowing between them.  Vikki kinda sat there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Trying to diffuse any tension or nervousness there might be, Vikki joked. “Did you spill something on yourself or am I that  fucking amazing at my job?”

 

Mandy laughed and shoved her off, “Fuck off. We should get out of here. I don't want to close down the place tonight. Want to head back to mine or what?”

 

A look crossed over Vikki’s face as she thought about facing Mickey, after what she walked in on. “I’m going to stay at my place tonight.” Watching Mandy’s features, she saw a look of hurt flash across them. She amended her statement, “You can come with, of course, I'm  just  craving my bed though.”

 

“Of course, I’ll come. I’ve never  seen  your place before,” Mandy said.

 

“Great, Uber will be here in 5 minutes.”

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

 

When the Uber arrived, they climbed in the back seat as Ronni told him where to go. Mandy knew where she lived, but was surprised that she had a condo all by herself.  _ She must make pretty damn good money at the club. That's not surprising, _ Mandy thought, reminiscing about the dance she received earlier. After about 30 minutes, the uber stopped in front of a fucking gorgeous place.

 

She took in the sight before her,  releasing her breath slowly, the one she didn't know she was holding. The condo was only one story but it was creamy white color with a gorgeous weeping willow tree in front. “Well, come in, you dork. I want to give you the grand tour,”Vikki said, pulling Mandy out of her trance.

 

Mandy flipped her off and walked inside. The foyer was a pale blue color and smelled like apple pie had been baking in it.  _ Holy shit, there's no way I can compete with this _ , Mandy thought, taking off her shoes.

 

“Well that was the foyer and this is the living room.” Mandy walked through , looking at a  charcoal gray sectional, big screen tv, and a coffee table. The walls seemed like they were a peach color, on the wall facing the outside, there was a storybook window that showcased the willow tree outside.

 

“This is fucking beautiful, dude.”

 

Vikki looked at her, “Well, it's home. Dad bought it for me, I have to pay the bills and keep up on the maintenance of the place. Sometimes, he comes to stay with me but uh, not very often.” They continued the tour through to the kitchen, which was a  rich mocha color with  glass doors facing the backyard. The first bedroom they came looked  as though it was never touched. The bed was made immaculate with  lavender and blue covers  with  tons of throw pillows. The walls were  lavender with  white trim and the curtains  matched the peaceful decor of the room for a perfect finish. 

 

The next bedroom they came to seemed very lived in. The black comforter on the bed was disheveled like  someone rushed through it like a tornado forgetting  to make it. The  merlot stained  curtains were thrown wide  with pillows littering the floor as if it were lava and they were stepping stones.  Mandy  spied  a pair of  electric  blue fuck me pumps  haphazardly tossed as if the owner wanted relief from them . “Sorry for the fucking mess,” Vikki said, “but this is home. Wanna light up?” Mandy  just nodded as she followed this would be siren to her bed .

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

 

Vikki looked at Mandy  as she rolled a perfect joint and then passed it to her to light up first. She was gorgeous as fuck  with a great fucking personality and was able to roll up perfection . If she wasn’t afraid of being jawed, she would have came onto Mandy before she had even given Mickey a second glance. As Vikki was lost in her thoughts, Mandy connected her phone to the stereo that she found hidden in the closet. Vikki was pulled from her thoughts as she heard music come on and noticed she wasn't passed the joint for a while. “What’re you fucking doing, you dork?”

 

“Singing from the choir, what's it fucking look like I'm doing,” Mandy said as she continued looking around the closet. Mandy lifted up a pair of her stripper heels, “So is this what you wear while giving those sexy fucking lap dances? Wanna find out if I can give one as fucking good as you do?”

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

 

Vikki watches, aghast, as Mandy puts the heels on,  sauntering over  hips swaying in a mesmerizing pattern to press play . The song starts off while Mandy stands there,  heart pounding along to the beat, pulse racing with anticipation as she locks eyes with her target.  As the beat picks up slightly, Mandy walks towards Vikki,  _ holy fuck, shes fucking hot, _ runs through Vikki’s mind. Vikki tries to pay attention to the words because she's not sure why Mandy picked this song, but loses interest quickly. Mandy’s  soft hands caress the tops of her arms as she finds her rhythm, leaving a trail of fire wherever she touches. 

 

_ Welcome to the inner workings of my mind _

_ So dark and foul I can't disguise _

_ Can't disguise _

_ Nights like this _

_ I become afraid _

_ Of the darkness in my heart _

_ Hurricane _

 

Mandy continues to keep focus on what she's doing, attempting to lose focus of the words that are parading through her from the song. She rolls her hips dropping down to come back up climbing into Vikki’s lap. She continues rolling her hips grinding down on Vikki's lap,  listening to the soft moans coming from her . She swears she's gonna combust from how turned on she is. She looks at Vikki as they lock eyes, frozen in time, until Mandy comes forward and crashes their lips together.

 

Vikki lifts Mandy up,  flipping them over to change their position  and climbs on top of her.  Vikki kisses her back as she pulls Mandy’s lower lip between her teeth gently nipping . Mandy pulls away for a second,taking her shirt off, only to bring their mouths back together.  Vikki mirrors her barely moving to give space to remove the offending garment.  They kiss groping each other until Vikki decided to be brave, pulling her pants off. As she was doing so, she asks, “ Is this okay?”

 

Mandy looks at her, incredulous. “ Of course it's fucking okay. Jesus fuck,” she says, laughing.

 

“Shut up, you're playing with fire, love ,” Vikki says, now pulling off Mandy’s pants as well.  “Just making sure.”

 

“Why don’t you fucking make me——,” Mandy is cut off as Vikki  crushes her mouth to Mandy's swallowing her retort . Cupping her breasts gently, Vikki moved her kisses to Mandy’s neck, nipping and sucking trying not to mark. Mandy began to moan as she felt Vikki’s hand rubbing against her clit with her mouth working around her nipples. Vikki kept moving her kisses down as she slipped one finger into Mandy, instantly feeling  the wetness, enticing  her to let out a full blown moan. Her mouth reached Mandy’s pussy, she began teasing her clit with her tongue  as she added a second finger . Below her, Mandy was  slowly losing her grasp on reality as well as her control  and Vikki swore she could come from the sexy sounds escaping her mouth. “Oh fuck, right there, Ronni. Oh my fucking god,” Mandy says as Vikki added one more finger pushing deeper for the sweet spot she knew was hidden as she began fervently sucking her clit. Mandy  couldn't hold on any longer, letting the scream rip from the pit of her stomach, as she came all over Vikki’s face. 

 

Mandy pulls Vikki up so they are face to face, connecting their lips, enjoying the fact that she could taste  herself and something that was strictly Vikki,  on her lips. As she kissed Vikki, she let her hands roam to squeeze Vikki's plump ass. Using her grip on Ronni’s ass, she pulled her bottom half up until she was face deep in her pussy. Pulling apart Vikki’s pussy lips, she began to lick lazy, even strokes over her clit. Hearing Ronni’s moans encouraged her to keep on with her ministrations until she was fucking into Ronni with her tongue. “Shit, ooh yes, fuck, Mandy, right fucking there,” Ronni cooed, rubbing her clit  feverishly in effort to find release from the pulsing need . Mandy felt Ronni’s legs begin to shake  signalling that  she was about to come. Mandy sucked and licked at her clit until she felt Vikki’s come on her chin and in her mouth. “Holy fuck, Mands, that was fucking good,” Vikki said as she climbed off Mandy’s face, in search of a cigarette.

 

“No fucking shit. We should have been doing that from the fucking beginning,” Mandy said, giggling. Vikki found her cigarettes and lit one. She took a couple of hits and passed it to Mandy. As their fingertips brushed, Ronni swore she felt electrified and Mandy was the source. They finished off their cigarette, laying down together, Mandy wrapped in Ronni’s arms, and fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Mandy woke up and looked down. _ Oh my fucking god. This can't be fucking happening. I can't lose her from this, but God do I fucking want to happen again. How can something that's viewed as wrong feel so god damn fucking right? Shit.  _ Mandy felt Vikki stirring behind her and she turned to face her. “This can never happen again, okay, Ronni?”

 

Vikki met her eyes and saw the fear, sadness, and desire in them. “Never again, Mands, got it.”

 

Mandy felt as something was pulling her and Ronni closer together. Like they were magnets that couldn't split. “Never again,” Mandy repeated, moving closer.

 

“Never again,” Vikki said, cutting the distance even more.

 

“Never----oh fuck it,” Mandy says, pulling Vikki the rest of the way and smashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

 

**Two Days Later**

 

Mickey fucking missed his best friend. He hadn't seen her around since the other day when she fucking walked in on him and Gallagher. He appreciated that she would fucking give him space but enough was fucking enough. He walked around the old house as he thought about everything that went down. Firecrotch was pissed but he was always pissed about Mickey crossing some fucking line. He knew he would have been pissed about Mickey still fucking girls but Mandy had fucking called him out and it was fucking months ago now.

 

_ Two Days Prior _

 

_ Mickey flew off the bed as he saw Ronni’s retreating figure. “Wait. Ronni, stop, let me fucking explain.” No matter what he said, she kept on going until she was gone. _

 

_ “What was Vikki Mancy doing here?” Ian questioned casually,though his tone suggested otherwise. _

 

_ Mickey looked at Ian and heaved a deep breath. “The fuck should I know, man? Did you see us having a fucking conversation out here?” _

 

_ Ian looked pointedly at him. “How do you know her?” _

 

_ “She’s my best fucking friend, what’s it fucking to you?” _

 

_ “And how did you meet?” Ian was pressing for information now. Could he tell Mickey wasn’t saying something? _

 

_ “We met at the Alibi a few months back, man. Jesus fuck.” _

 

_ Ian looks interested now. “Did you fuck her?” _

 

_ Mickey tries to look confused. Like he wouldn’t ever do that. They both knew if the situation called for it, though, Mickey would have to oblige or risk something far more worse than an upset boyfriend. “There’s no fucking use in me lying, man. Yeah, I did. Mandy was there. Ronni approached me and I couldn’t say fucking no,man. Mandy was staring me down.” _

 

_ Ian looks at him and Mickey can see the green fire growing in his eyes. “Aren’t you tired of fucking hiding, Mick? I’m tired of it. Tired of secret fucking meetings when no one is around. Tired of not being able to be pissed when you go fuck someone else. I’m tired of this. We’re done, Mickey. Call me when you’re ready to be who you  _ _ really  _ _ fucking are.” _

 

_ “I remember who I fucking am. I’m the gay son of Terry Milkovich. Who not only is a sick fuck, but is also a homophobe who would fucking kill me without a second thought, Ian. You should remember who the fuck I am. I will be hiding in the closet for the rest of my fucking life. You don’t fucking deserve that. So you’re right, you should go,” Mickey said with a tinge of sadness. _

 

_ Ian looked at him and regretted saying they were done because Ian knew Mickey fucking cared for him. He might not say it but it showed in his actions, even if he hadn’t come out. Hell, Ian was barely out himself, only truly being out in safe spaces. But he had said it and they both needed time to cool off so he turned towards the door and walked out. _

 

That was two days ago now and Mickey needed Ronni. They had to sort this out because he fucking missed her and Ian, but he couldn’t reach out to Ian, not yet. His pride wasn’t ready for that. So he did the next best thing, he texted Ronni. He could handle that.

 

**Me: RonniRon**

 

**RonniRon: Mouse?**

 

**Me: Let me fucking explain, fucking please.**

 

**RonniRon: Gotta drop Mands off there anyway. Gotta work tonight. Be about 30.**

 

In the 30 minutes Mickey had, he showered and shaved getting ready for his best friend and sister to arrive. After he was completely ready, Mickey decided to smoke knowing he was gonna fucking need it.

 

As he took the last puff, he heard the door and girly giggles coming from the front of the house. Walking out to the hallway, he said “Jesus, fuck off with all that noise.”

 

Mandy snorted and said, “Well hello to you too, douchebag,” while Ronni stood there and said nothing.

 

“Fuck off, Mands,” Mickey said with no heat behind it. He pretended like he was gonna go for a titty twister and laughed when she tripped in her haste to get away from him. “Hey, RonniRon,” Mickey said deciding she’d been silent for far too fucking long.

 

Ronni looked up and smiled, “What’s up fuckhead?”

 

Mickey smirked back and said, “Nothing much, same shit, different fucking day. Wanna go for a ride?”  _ I want some fucking privacy. Not announcing I’m fucking gay with my father sleeping in his room and my sister across the fucking hall. _

 

Ronni seemed to get that and crossed the living room and hugged him. Like full on fucking hugged him. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re fine,” she whispered and then in her normal voice, “yeah, let’s go for a ride. I fucking missed your ass.”

 

He was about to retort that she wasn’t the only one but bit his tongue, remembering where he was. He always seemed to forget where he was with her. When she was there, no matter what he said, he felt safe. He felt like he had a fucking safe space, like when he was with Ian, only he didn’t want to have her fuck his brains out. “Well let’s fucking go then.” He waved at Mandy with his middle finger and walked out the door, with Ronni following behind.

 

“So are we going somewhere or did you want to get me alone?” Ronni asked.

 

“Nah we don’t have to go anywhere, I know you got fucking work tonight. Just wanted to talk.”

 

Ronni opened the driver door, got in, and waited for Mickey to join her. She waited with baited breath for him to say something but decided to suck it up and open her mouth. “You know I’m not mad you like fucking dudes, right? I wish you would have told me something, so it wasn’t like I was walking into some unexpected porno,” she laughed. “Have you told anyone?”

 

“Have you ever fucking told anyone?” He retorted.

 

“Besides you, my parents, Kev, and the girls I fuck, no,there’s no point to me. It’s my fucking business.”

 

“Well then, you see my main fucking point. It's not me. It's a fucking part of me but not all me. It's like the moment you fucking say I'm gay, everyone starts stereo fucking typing. Fuck off if you think I'll let someone put some shitty stereotypes on me cause I like dick. Plus you know, my dad is a homophobic prick, who will have no problem killing me. I'm not always too fucking fond of life but I rather not kick the bucket yet.”

 

Ronni looked at him, thinking _ Daddy’s sure done a number on his children.  _ “Did you, uh, tell Ian we hooked up once?”

 

Mickey met her eyes, kinda melancholy, “He asked so yeah I told him. He’s not too thrilled with me at the moment. Said we’re fucking done but he always says that. He’ll do what he always fucking does. Take a couple days, go on a fucking date or whatever, and be back to me by the end of the fucking night. It’s his revenge. He knows I don’t fuck girls to hurt him,but it still pisses him the fuck off so he gets back at me in some fucking way.”

Ronni looks at him sideways. “We’re pretty fucked up, shut the fuck up. Stop looking at me like that.”

 

Ronni shrugs, “I didn’t fucking say anything. You’re not the only one with a complicated love life. You guys been fucking for long?”

 

It’s Mickey turn to shrug now as he says, “Few years or so .”

 

“Jesus fuck, Mouse, and you’re still fucking girls?”

 

He shrugs again, “Gotta keep up the fucking charade. I don’t have someone willing to be my beard like he does with fucking Mandy.”

 

Ronni thinks that makes sense because Mandy needs a beard too, from all the fucking douchebags, and if she wants a girlfriend. She ponders on if Ian knows about Mandy too. “You know, I could do it.”

 

Mickey looks confused for a second, “Fucking do what?”

 

“Be your beard, it’s perfect. You can stop fucking girls to prove that you’re not gay. I can fuck who I want behind closed doors, of course. I won’t catch feelings for you because I already know the fucking deal and we’ll still be best friends.” She smiles like she won a damn trophy and Mickey swears he could fucking kiss her because fuck, she’s awesome.

 

“If I wasn’t fucking gay, I’d fucking kiss you right now,” Mickey says.

 

“If you weren’t fucking gay, you wouldn’t fucking need me to be your beard, so this whole conversation would be kind of fucking weird,” Ronni laughs out. Ronni’s stomach grumbles as they hear a knock on the window.

 

“What are you assholes doing?” Iggy asks.

 

“Going to get something to fucking eat, Igs. Why don’t you make yourself useful and fucking go get Mands and join us,” Ronni says.

 

Iggy goes into the house and comes out with a disgruntled Mandy. “M not going. Not hungry.”

 

Ronni looks at Mandy for a minute and says, “Bullshit, Mands. We both didn’t fucking eat this morning.”

 

“Fucking fine. I don’t have money to go.”

 

“I didn’t ask if you did. I’m buying. Get in, Mands.”

 

“Fucking bossy. Fine,” Mandy says getting in the car, trying to hide her smile.

 

Mickey can't help but grin as they drive off. He’s glad that things are fine with Ronni. He fucking missed her. Things were going to be fucking fine. _ Can't fucking wait to tell Ian I don't have to fuck anymore bitches. _

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my best friend, my beta, and so much more: T, thank you so much for helping me expand my idea and writing. You are a literal Goddess! I love you and everyone knows I couldnt do this without you :)
> 
> Thank you guys again for reading! Feel free to leave comments/kudos/prompts for this series! I sincerely hope you enjoy this story/series and will contiue reading as I get the stories out there! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: toxically-intoxicated-queen.tumblr.com
> 
> Or Twitter: @LoveeVikki


End file.
